The Elevator Shaft
by MoonPegasus14
Summary: A first season romance. What happens when Serena and Darien get stuck in an elevator together? Please R&R!


Hi! This is my first fic so if it sucks, don't kill me!!!!! This is a first season romance between Serena and Darien. Enjoy!!!!! ^_^

~^*MoonPegasus14*^~

Title~ The Elevator Shaft

Rating~ PG

Author~ MoonPegasus14

E-mail~ IcePrincess1487@gurlmail.com

___________________________________________________________

The Elevator Shaft

Serena sat on her bed in her bunny pajamas talking to Mina on the phone.

"So, Serena," Mina said "wanna go to that new mall tomorrow? I heard it's huge! Like, 7 floors full of stores!"

"Sure" Serena shouted happily "I managed to save some money from my birthday"

"Wow Serena, your getting more and more responsible!"

"Not really" Serena said "I lost the money and just found it this morning"

"Oh" Mina said with a little giggle. "Well, I gotta go, it's getting late. I'll meet you at your house tomorrow at four, okay?"

"Okay! Bye!" Serena said

"Bye!" 

They both hung up the phone. Serena climbed in bed, and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Serena was running to the store to get some milk for her mom so she can make breakfast. She turned a corner and SMACK! She ran streight into Darien and fell.

"Watch were your going Meatball Head! That hurt!" Darien snapped.

Serena got up. "Will you stop calling me that!?"

"Sorry Meatball Head" Darien said in a mocking voice.

Serena glared at him and clenched her teeth. "You are such a jerk!"she yelled at him. She pushed him aside and walked to the store. 'Why is he so mean to me?' Serena asked herself. Well, whatever reason he had, she didn't care.....did she?

~^*At 4 o'clock*^~

Serena and Mina walked to the mall. They shopped, and shopped, and shopped some more! They had dinner at the food court and by 7 o'clock, they each had 4 shopping bags full of A LOT of stuff. They were on floor 5. Serena walked to the elevator.

"Nooooo way! I'm NOT going on one of those, I hate those things!" Mina said

"Ok then, you take the stairs and we'll race! Loser buys ice cream on the way home!" Serena said.

"Alright!" Mina said and ran to the stairs. "See ya at the 1st floor! I'll be waiting!"

Serena puhed the button and waited for the elevator. It came and the doors slid open. Not paying attention, she ran in and bumped into someone and fell. She looked up to see Darien.

"Geez Meatball Head, thats the second time today! You really shouldn't make bumping into people a habit." Darien said.

Serena got up. "Shut up Darien" she said. She walked the front panel and hit the '1' button. The elevator doors closed and it moved down. 

After a few seconds, the lights in the elevator flashed and the elevator stopped abruptly, causing Darien to fall and Serena to fall on top of him. The emergency backup lights went on.

Serena opened her eyes to see herself face-to-face with Darien. Realizing the position she was in, she quickly got up and dusted herself off. Darien got up too.

Serena walked to the front panel again, and pushed the '1' button again. Nothing happened. She hit it again and again, and eventually punched it.

"It's no use Meatball Head, we're stuck" Darien said.

Srerena leaned up against the elevator wall and slid down it until she was sitting. She moaned. "It was bad enough I had to ride the elevator with you, now I'm stuck in it with you!" She said angrily at him.

"I'm not too thrilled about it either Meatball Head" Darien said. He sat against the opposite wall.

A few minutes passed in silence. Darien looked over at Serena. Every time she was around him he got this..feeling, he couldn't quite describe it, but he wished it could last forever. He tried to ignore his feelings, but they never went away. He at her, and he couldn't help but think: 'She's so beautiful...' He didn't understand how he could think that about Meatball Head, but he did.

"Darien?" Serena asked, breaking the silence.

Darien snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"Why do you hate me?" She asked, a little sadness in her voice.

"I don't hate you Meatball Head" He said.

"Then why do you always call me Meatball Head and tease me all the time?" 

Darien didn't know how to answer that. he knew the answer, but he didn't want to admit it. The real reason was he didn't really mean to, it's just the only way he knew how to talk to her. He did it to hide his true feelings for her, that got stronger and stronger everyday. "I don't know" He lied.

Serena sighed.

A while passed in silence again. Darien checked his watch. 8 o'clock. He was starving. He hadn't had anything to eat since a little waffle for breakfast. His stomach growled loudly.

Serena heard the growl of Darien's stomach. She looked in her bags and found the leftover food from the dinner her and Mina had, there were some fries, and a two pieces of chicken. She took them out along with some napkins and walked over to Darien. She held them out to him. 

Darien looked at her. She had never done anything nice for him like this.

Serena rolled her eyes. "It's not poisoned, you can eat it." She said. "I heard your stomach growl so you must be hungry" She set the food next to him.

Darien smiled. "Thanks Meatb...Serena"

Serena blinked and stared. He had never called her by her name since she can remember. She smiled back and sat down where she was before. The image of Darien smiling stuck in her head. She had to admit, he was really handsome.

***************

Mina sat on a bench next to the elevator on the 1st floor. It had over an hour and there was no sign of Serena. She was getting really worried. 

***************

"I win again!!" Serena shouted. Her and Darien had been playing tic-tac-toe on the side wall with a pen Serena had.

"What? But how...when...damn!" he said. It was the 6th game she won, and the 6th game they played.

Serena jumped up in victory and accidentally hit on of the lights with her hand. The glass shattered and a piece hit Serena's leg. It left a cut and fresh blood seeped out. Serena held back her tears, since she didn't want to cry in front of Darien.

Darien could tell Serena was trying not to cry. He saw the blood and wanted to stop it from coming. Without even really thinking it through, he ripped off a piece of his sleeve and wrapped it around Serena's leg.

Serena was shocked. She never thought he would do anything like that for her. She smiled. "Thanks.."She managed to squeak out.

A little later, after more silence, Serena walked to Darien. "How about we call a truce? I'll be nice to you and you be nice to me." She extended her hand for a handshake.

Darien thought for a moment. "Alright" he said. He shook Serena's hand. Both got a tingling feeling as soon as they touched. Just then, the elevator jerked, moving for a split second, then stopping again, causing Serena to fall in Darien's arms.

Serena gazed into Darien's dark blue eyes that were gazing back into her sapphire ones. The both moved closer and before their lips touched, the elevator started again, this time going all the way to the first floor. Serena backed out of Darien's arms as the doors slid open.

"Serena!" Mina shouted happily as she ran to Serena and hugged her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Serena said and glanced back at Darien.

"I feel so bad for you, stuck on an elevator with _him_!" Mina said.

"Wait!" Serena heard Darien call. he turned around.

"Umm... you forgot your bags" he said, handing Serena her shopping bags.

"O,..thanks.." She said, taking them. Her and Mina walked away out of the mall.

~^*Later that night*^~

Serena was in her room when the doorbell rang. Nobody else was home so she went down to get it. She opened the door to see Darien. She walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Dar.." she started but before she could finish saying it, her lips were stopped by Darien's lips. He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her. Serena was shocked, but the secret feelings she had for Darien came out and she kissed back. She put her arms around Darien's neck and without thinking, her tongue slid in. Darien's did the same. The two stood kissing on Serena's doorstep for the first time, and it wouldn't be the last time.

THE

END


End file.
